NeverEnding Night
by Kris4134
Summary: Alice has a vision that Jasper is not her true soul-mate, but that the new girl in school, Xaiena Callaway is his one love. Jasper does everything in his power to stop this from happening but finally gives in when he realizes that he can't stop true love.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the car, in the driveway of my new home. I have been here since we got here, three hours ago, and I was not about to get out. I hated this place with everything in me. I never wanted to come here even to visit my Godfather and God-brother, even though they lived on the reservation. I hadn't been here since I was little but even then we were only here a couple of days and hung out at the reservation with the Blacks and Isabella Swan during summer vacation. By the age of thirteen I was bored with coming here having my father, Billy Black, and Charlie Swan dump us kids off on each other. I couldn't see why my parents were trying to punish my twin brother Xander and I. What were two sixteen year olds supposed to do in Forks, Washington? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

I could see my family from the backseat, standing in the doorway of the laundry talking about what to do with me. I know that they think I'm making something out of nothing but they weren't forced here against their will because I felt like we needed a change. As far as I was concerned there didn't need to be any changes made to our lives. Xander and I were model students back at McKinney North High School we were both almost four point students. I was editor of the yearbook staff, a member of the dance team, and I was also winner of the photography contest three semesters running. I hated

leaving everything I had behind to move to a town that didn't even have it's own Wal-Mart.

"Xaiena," my mom said to me through the small crack in the window, "Please get out of the car."

The only thing I took from my mother were her looks and the only thing that I had that she didn't were dark purple eyes that were so dark they were black to the naked eye. She had short brown wavy hair, which matched her chocolate brown eyes, that fell just below her shoulders.

"No, I'm not getting out!" I snapped.

"Xai, dear please just get out."

"No!" I screamed as I stared into my mother's eyes.

"Markus," my mother said to my father, "Will you please talk some sense into _your_ daughter?"

That's how my father and mother talked about Xander and I, "your daughter" or "your son" seeing as we acted just like them. Xander, being closer to our mother than I am is just like her, and I unfortunately am just like our father, short tempered and stubborn to the bone. Xander even looks like our father to a certain degree same hair color, honey blond, but his eyes are just like mine an odd color, not one you would see every day. His eyes are a piercing bright red. My father is the kind of man that when he makes a decision you better not speak against it, it was his way or nothing. He was the reason we were here. He was the new Assistant District Attorney in Port Angeles but he wanted to live in smaller town, away from work.

"Xaiena Love Callaway, get out this car!" he demanded. I knew my father was furious with me, the vein in his neck was starting to become more pronounced than it naturally was.

"I want to go home!"

"This is your new home now."

"No, it's not. It's your new home and I'm not getting out!" I sassed back.

I stayed in the car for another thirty minutes until my brother came into the garage and knocked on the window. When I reached over and unlocked the door for him, he slid in and handed me two slices of pepperoni pizza. Xander was always taking care of me and protecting me like an older brother should even if he was older than me by five minutes. He was always there making sure I was never hurt, even when we were younger he looked out for me.

"Okay, so why won't you get out of the car?" asked my brother as he ate a slice of my pizza.

"I don't want to stay here." I said as I handed him the other slice of pizza. "What are we supposed to do here? They never really think about us, it's always what they want."

"They do think about us Xai. They just did what they thought was best. This is nothing like home but we have to do this. No matter how much you want to you can't stay out here forever." I hate it when Xander is right, even though that's ninety-nine percent of the time. I had to face the fact that I was in this for the long haul and there was no getting out of it.

"Okay, I'll get out."

I finally got out of the car and sulked inside, knowing that my little scene today was probably going to get me grounded. As I walked into the house I felt a weird vibe run through my body. I had been feeling like this for a couple of weeks now and I just assumed it was because of the move but I just shrugged it off and continued through the doorway. I found my parents in their bedroom rearranging furniture. I was prepared for the biggest lecture of my life but they were just happy that Xander finally got me out of the car. I decided to head upstairs to unpack my belongings. Once I was in my room I found that my parent's and Xander had already arranged my room to my liking.

My room wasn't the biggest but it was just right for me. My bed was in the far corner of the room fitting in between two walls perfectly. My desk was placed right next to the bedroom door and on top were my pictures of friends back home and box of photographs. Inside the box were pictures of my family that I had on my mural in my old room. I found the pictures of me and my best friends from here, Isabella Swan and Jacob Black, when we were swimming at the beach.

Then I ran across a photo of my grandparents, Julie Ann Jacobs, Markus Xion Callaway, Sr. and Jaid Kiana Callaway. I vaguely remember Grandma Jacobs she for some reason didn't really care too much for Xander and I nor our father. She only came to visit once and that was when Xander and I were about two years old, when this photo was taken. However, Grandpa and Grandma Callaway were always there for us. No matter the problem, big or small, they never hesitated to come see us. They always made a yearly trip from Haiti to come visit us. They always wanted to know if we had changed any since we last saw them but we never did.

I always did love their stories about demons and witches when Xander and I were younger. My favorite was the story about a Demonic Prince who conquered his older brother in battle to become King of the Demons. While he ruled he fell in love with a Phoenix Witch, a witch/human hybrid, who he was to kill but instead he set her free to live her life. When she asked him why he saved her he didn't reply he just walked away. Years later he saw the same woman being carried to the dungeon to be killed and once again he saved her but this time he answered her question. He saved her all those years ago and that day because he loved her.

From that day on they were together but secretly because demons and witches couldn't be in love it was taboo. One day the King's older brother found out about his secret love affair and exposed him to all of the Underworld. He challenged his younger brother to a duel for the thrown but to ensure he won he had his henchmen to kidnap his beloved witch. The King then relinquished his crown to save his love and his older brother took the thrown and ruled the Underworld. But what the new King did not know was that only the strongest of the family line could hold the thrown according to the prophecy. The strongest of the family line is said to be one who can be a balance between black and white magic, one who can bring both worlds together.

My grandparents were always special in my heart and even if Grandma Jacobs didn't like me I wanted this photo to be placed somewhere special in the living room on our family photos shelf of all of our special moments together. I walked downstairs to the living room and rearranged the shelf to fit my grandparent's photo in the center right beside my parent's wedding photo from their vow renewal ceremony two years ago. My father walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder as he began to ask me a question but as he did so I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body as the photo began to fade to black and I began to see fire.

As the image cleared I saw a man with long brown hair standing before my father in a fiery pit. The man's eyes glowed a reddish orange color as his hair changed from brown to white while his skin had tribal markings that grew all over his body. My father's eyes were now glowing a bright blue and his hair wasn't the short blonde it is now it was longer but it was now silver and he had the same tribal markings all over his body. Then the man with the reddish orange eyes began to speak.

"_Ah, little brother. How nice it must be to face me in this battle." he laughed._

"_I won't fight you to the death Jaiku." said my father. "I may be king, but I still have a choice in this fight and so do you. I am not giving into you."_

"_You won't give into me Markus." he said as the flames parted and in walked a guy with a girl over his shoulders, "Thank you Ezani. You wouldn't even do it for your precious Linda."_

"_Markus!!" screamed my mother as she tried to run to my father but Jaiku pulled her back._

"_Let her go Jaiku! She has no stake in this!"_

"_But dear brother you wouldn't fight for her." he said as he held a knife to her throat. _

"_You can have the throne, just let her go." my father said sternly. I could see the love he had for my mother in his eyes. He truly did care for her. Jaiku then let her go she ran to my father and they disappeared._

As that faded away, my family began to fade in. I felt like all of the energy in my body had been drained from my body and I felt myself collapse on the floor. When I woke up my mother was standing over me chanting. When I couldn't remember what happened I tried to piece things together the best I could. As I sat up I noticed that my grandmother and grandfather were also here. I knew that there was something wrong with this picture because they were supposed to be home in Haiti or at least they were when I talked to them this morning.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you had vision." smiled my grandmother. "What did you see sweetheart?"

"I saw Dad and his older brother fighting in a fiery pit."

"Do you remember the stories your grandfather and I told you when you were younger?" asked my grandfather.

"Yes sir, I remember." I said as everything seemed to suddenly hit me. My father was the King that they talked about in the story and my mother was the Phoenix Witch that he fell in love with. "But that would mean that all the stories were true."

"Yes they were stories of our family's history. Everything that you needed to know to get you to this point." explained my grandmother excitedly.

"What point would that be?" asked Xander.

"The prophecy. You're the balance in between the black and white magic." said my mother with concern in her voice.

"You and Xander are the balance between the two. You can bring both worlds together. We need you both but to make that happen you both need to train to get your powers ready." said my grandfather. "Your grandmother and I are willing to move here to help you and Linda train them."

"That would be nice Dad but I feel that this is something that Linda and I should do on our own." said my father.

That was a year ago and now I was standing in my basement trying to finish my father's demonic final. I had to pass this so that I could attend Forks High School tomorrow. Since the day I had acquired my power of premonition I also acquired new powers- pyrokinesis, shimmering, telekinesis, and electro kinesis, whereas my brother Xander acquired powers like healing, shielding, and molecular manipulation.

Today Xander and I had to control our powers and not use them in public. All day my grandparents and my parents have been trying to get Xander and I to use our powers so far Xander has been passing with flying colors. I on the other hand have yet to master not using my power of premonition like my grandmother has. She has spent over one hundred years perfecting this particular act. I can't even get a hug without feeling the spark of a vision. I knew that if I didn't learn to control this, my family wouldn't let me go to school. I would be forced to spend the rest of my junior year and maybe even my senior year home schooled. I sat on the floor of the basement trying to get myself to not have a vision. My grandfather handed me his sword and as I touched it I felt another spark.

_Jaiku was standing before me in a field, laughing. I could see that he was holding something in his hands a watch or a bracelet. It felt like my heart was going to break into a million pieces._

"_Give me your powers and you can have him back." he said. _

"_Just give him back to me and you can have them." I cried. _

"You need to focus Xaiena." said my grandfather, "But I'm going pass you because your grandmother came up with an amulet for you to use. Just like she used when she first learned to control her power."

"Thanks, Grandpa." I said as I hugged him and ran up stairs to get ready for bed. I had been having visions like that one for about three months and every time it's different. My parents and grandparents said that Jaiku was going to come back and probably for our powers since we are the strongest Callaway's and the rightful heirs to our father's thrown but they never knew about the guy that I keep referring to in my visions, only Xander knew. He only knew because late at night is when my visions are the worst and he normally tries to get to me before our parents hear me crying.

Last night was a good night's sleep completely vision free. I hoped that today was going to be a good day but I could tell that something wasn't going to be good everything was on my side. I grabbed my jeans and purple tee shirt and headed to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. When I got out I decided to leave my long brown hair in curls and pulled it into a ponytail and headed downstairs. My brother was already heading out the door as I ran outside grabbing a granola bar and a bottle of juice. I walked out to the car and got in the passenger seat as Xander drove us to school.

Jasper's POV

I was sitting in the back of Rosalie's car with Emmett. Normally Emmett sits in the front and I sit in back with Alice but for the past few weeks she and Edward have been acting strange and since then she never sat with me. For some reason she felt sad and guilty about something and she wouldn't tell me what was going on. I needed to know why my brother and love of my existence were keeping secrets from me and I plan on finding out as soon as we get to school. Rosalie pulled into her usual spot, everyone got out and began heading inside. I looked over and saw Edward opening the door for Bella. I figured now was as good of a time as any.

"Edward…Alice. I need to speak with both of you." I said as I stood next to Rosalie's car. They both looked at each other then at me as they reluctantly came towards the car.

"What is it Jasper?" asked Alice as she looked at the ground.

"He wants to know what we're keeping from him. What you're keeping from him Alice." said Edward as he looked into my eyes. I could feel the pain he felt for me knowing what Alice knew. "You need to tell him Alice. It's going to happen so you should be the one to tell him."

"Tell me what? What's going to happen Alice. Love, you can tell me." I know that vampires can't cry but as soon as I said "love", Alice looked as though she would.

"That's just it Jasper. I'm not your love." she said as she hugged me tight. "I had a vision about a year ago you with another girl. You told her that you loved her. She is your true mate."

"So what Alice. Apparently since it was a year ago and I'm still with you it didn't come true." I said as I hugged her close only to have her pull away from me.

"You don't get it Jasper I had that vision a year ago and I thought that maybe everything was okay but a few weeks ago she came back into my visions. She goes to this school and she is your true soul-mate." I couldn't believe that after all this time Alice wasn't my true soul mate. I mean none of us really had a true mate except for Edward. We didn't really think that mattered but apparently it did.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends and Enemies

Xaiena's POV

As my brother pulled into the parking lot, I began to have second thoughts about going to school. Even though I was under the protection of the amulet that my grandmother made for me, I still had this bad feeling that something was wrong. I talked to Xander about it, but he told me that it was only first day jitters. I finally got out of the car and headed to the front office to pick up my schedule.

"Xaiena Callaway?" I heard from behind me. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Yeah," I said as I turned around, "Oh my gosh! Bella, is that you?"

"Xai, I haven't seen you in what…four years? How have you been? When did you get here?" she asked as she hugged me. I hadn't really tested the amulet, but it was nice to know it worked. I was vision- free.

"I'm good. Moved here about a year ago," I said as a guy with wild hair and golden eyes stepped up behind her with a saddened look on his face.

"Oh, where are my manners? Xai, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Xaiena Callaway."

"Nice to meet you Xai," he said as looked at me curiously. Bella sure could pick them. I mean true Edward was cute, but he seemed to be a little off.

"Wait! Where's Xander? I still owe him for pushing me into the mud when we were little," said Bella as she folded her arms.

"Bella, you and I both know that you fell into that mud puddle," laughed Xander as he handed me my schedule.

"Okay guys, I have to go. I'll see you guys later," I said as Xander and I walked towards our first classes. Xander headed off to English, while I reluctantly headed off towards Calculus. Who really needed Calculus anyways? It's not like I was going to be a mathematician or anything. I really just wanted to pursue photography, and I was happy that my mother had enrolled me in the new hybrid photography class.

I walked into Calculus and handed the teacher my schedule to sign. After she signed it, she showed me to a seat in the front corner of the room. As I sat down, I noticed Edward glaring at me from across the room. Normally it didn't bother me when people stared, but he wouldn't stop. I wanted to confront him about his problem but before I could talk to him after class he was already halfway down the hall by the time I left the room.

Edward's POV

I moved as fast as I humanly could to get to Jasper. He asked me to find anything out about the new girl and, I had nothing. I tried penetrating her mind, but she was just like Bella-blocked from me. I was searching through the thoughts in my head, trying to concentrate on Jasper's thoughts to find him. I followed Jasper's thoughts until I found him outside. From what I could hear, he seemed pretty torn up about Alice's vision. We all thought that I was just the exception to the rules and I didn't have a soul-mate because she hadn't been born yet. We didn't think that just because Alice and Jasper met because of her vision that they weren't in love. They loved each other more than anything, which is why I know that it's hurting Jasper to see Alice this upset over it. He watched as Alice walked past him and to her next class.

"Edward, did you find out anything?" he thought.

"No, Jasper. Xaiena's like Bella;I can't read her thoughts at all." I said as we continued to our next class.

"Thanks anyways, Edward." he said as he walked away.

Xaiena's POV

I walked to my locker and grabbed my camera before heading to Photography, hoping to catch some good shots on the way. I got a few candid photos of random students, but there was one that just caught my eye. He was tall and muscular but still rather skinny, and he was with Edward. There was something about this guy. Maybe it was his hair, an unruly curly blonde, or his eyes, the same golden color as Edward's. I heard the warning bell and headed off to class where I handed the teacher my schedule to let her sign it. She handed me a project list and told me to sit in any seat.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webb. You must be the new girl everyone is talking about?" she said as she extended her hand.

"Yea, I'm Xaiena Callaway. But please just call me Xai, it's much easier." I laughed as I shook her hand.

"Callaway, the name sounds familiar."

"Probably my twin brother Xander. You may have seen him around earlier. Tall, kind of muscular, piercing red eyes," I said.

"Oh yeah, every girl has been talking about him today."

"Yeah, they probably have, and he's going to let it go to his head, too." I laughed.

I sat through class listening to my teacher drone on and on about macro shots and the project that was due in few days. I already knew over half the things she was talking about. This class wasn't going to be challenging like back home, but at least it was a little bit of normalcy. When class was over, I was gathering my camera and a few notes I had taken on possible ideas for my project. Angela and I talked a little bit before we parted ways, and she asked me to join her at lunch. I decided I should since I didn't know anyone but Bella in school, and it wouldn't hurt to make some new friends.

I walked to my locker and placed my camera inside before rushing off to English. Class was okay, seeing as my mom was my teacher and the assignments were the same ones that she gave me last year. She did stress that we could not use essays from previous years to pass the class. After English was over, I headed to Chemistry. I walked into class, handed the teacher my schedule and grabbed my books. She pointed me to an empty station in the back of the room. As I was flipping through the pages in my lab book, I heard the chair next to mine slide a little. As I looked up it was the same guy that was with Edward; his eyes were no longer the same golden color they were earlier but pitch black.

"Hi, I'm Xaiena Callaway." I said. "You must be Jasper Cullen?"

"Hale!" he snapped as he pulled the chair further away from me almost into the aisle.

"Excuse me?"

"Hale! My name is Jasper Hale," he said through clenched teeth. He looked up as he saw a girl with long blonde hair and a big muscular guy walk into the room. He quickly got up and stopped them before they sat down and sat with the blonde girl, leaving the muscular guy to sit with me.

I tried to ignore him to the best of my abilities by trying to remember all of the elements of the Periodic Table. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get what just happened out of my head. I was trying to be nice, but it didn't work out. I actually made an enemy at Forks High School. Just as I was forgetting the situation, I was reminded when my new lab partner began to speak.

"Hey, I'm Emmett," he said flashing a smile.

"Xaiena Callaway."

"I'm sorry about my brother Jasper. He can be a little weird" he laughed.

"It's okay. I've dealt with harsher introductions before." I giggled remembering the first time I met Jaiku in my visions.

"So, I've heard from a reliable source that you just moved here from Texas. How do you like it here so far?"

"If you had asked me a year ago how I felt about moving here, I probably would have told you that I hated it here. Today…I'll have to get back to you." I whispered as class began.

During class, Emmett and I continued to talk. We soon discovered that we both had a love of sports which took up most of our conversation. Emmett couldn't understand how I couldn't like baseball, but at least I won a few brownie points for liking softball. Even though I never played sports back home, I was on intramural sports teams for basketball, softball, and volleyball. By the time class was over, I was actually happy that Jasper didn't sit with me. I headed to the cafeteria for lunch with Angela and her friends. Once I got there, I saw my brother sitting at the table with Angela and two guys, one with long black hair and one with short blonde spikes, waving for me to join them.

"Hey, Xaiena. I'm Mike" said the boy with short blonde hair. "This is Eric."

"Hi." He smiled. "You wanna get in line?"

"Sure, I'm starving." I laughed. As we all headed to the line, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, but I just shrugged it off and continued on with the rest of the crew. As I ate, it felt good to actually make new friends.

When lunch was over, I grabbed my stuff and headed to Government. Class droned on, but all I could think about was Jasper and what just happened. The bell rang, and I headed off to the gym. After I dressed out, I saw Bella walking very slowly to the court. Sports never were Bella's thing, and I normally teamed up with her to keep her from having to actually touch a ball. The last time I saw her play basketball, she ended up hitting my dad in the back of the head- he was nowhere near the the goal.

"Hey, Bella," I said as I hugged her.

"Hey, Xaiena. I'm so glad that you're here." she sighed with relief, "We just started basketball and I don't have a partner. Well, actually Mike is usually my partner, but today it's guys versus girls. No one wants to partner with me."

"Sure, I'll be your partner," I said as the coach blew her whistle for us to line up.

Today we were doing two-on-two, guys versus girls. I gave Bella a refresher course on passing and a few other basics before we were up to play. She seemed kind of worried, but I reassured her that we would wipe the floor with the guys and that by some chance she happened to get the ball that, if by some chance she should just pass it to me. We were up against Mike and his partner, whose name escaped both Bella and me.

"This is going to be easy." laughed Mike. "You got Bella."

"Yeah that's kind of true." I laughed. "Problem is... she has me."

"Okay, first team to fifteen wins. No fouls." said the coach as she blew her whistle.

Bella followed the rules and passed the ball whenever possible, giving us the win. After the game was over, Bella and I sat on the floor talking about our day. I told her I had Calculus with Edward and that I had Photography with Angela.

"So have you met anyone else?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I met Emmett and his dick of a brother Jasper," I said. "Emmett's cool but Jasper not so much. He just got pissed off about me getting his name wrong. I mean everyone refers to him as a Cullen and that's what I called him."

"Well, Jasper really isn't a people person," explained Bella as we headed outside. "Hey, I gotta go. Edward's waiting for me."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

I saw my brother sitting in the car as I walked across the parking lot. As I was walking, I felt as though I was being watched again, this time acknowledging the feeling. I turned to look around the parking lot I saw Edward and Bella pulling out of his parking space and then followed across and saw Emmett and the rest of the Cullens walking towards his Jeep, but the only one looking was Jasper; Emmett was practically dragging him across the lot. My eyes locked with his, and I could feel my heart start to race, but I quickly felt enraged the longer I looked at him. I snapped out of my trance just as Xander blew the the horn, and I rushed to the car just in time as I noticed a stray hair from my ponytail had turned white.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Revealed (Xaiena's Version)

"_Why would you sacrifice yourself for him?" cried Xander as he held my lifeless body. "Jaiku, you will pay for this!"_

"_Stupid boy! Then you will face the same fate as your dear sister, DEATH!" yelled Jaiku as he threw a fire ball at Xander, killing him instantly._

I tried going back to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw Xander's dead eyes staring back at me. I slowly slid out of bed and walked across the hall to find my brother blowing up the air mattress.

"So you heard me?" I asked as I jumped on his bed.

"Yeah, you weren't really loud this time. Just a bunch of mumbling," he said. "What happened?"

"It was Jaiku again." I said as I began crying, replaying the vision in my head.

"Shh, Xaiena. It was just another vision," said Xander as he held me close, hugging me. "Calm down before mom and dad hear."

"Too late," said my father. "We heard her talking in her sleep."

"Xaiena, what's wrong?" asked my mother.

"I had a vision about Jaiku." I said as I wiped tears from my eyes "He's coming to get my powers. He is going to kill me."

"He can't honey, it's too hard for him to come here. He'll need more power now that the two of you have your powers," explained my father.

"Markus, let's at least look into it," said my mother. "I'm going to call your mother and father."

"We don't need them, she had a vision about Jaiku coming back. We both know that her visions aren't always correct."

"I don't care! She had a vision, the least we can do is call your mother so that she can figure it out," said my mother, as she stormed out of the room. Minutes later she came back with my grandmother right behind her.

"Xaiena, are you sure that you saw Jaiku?" asked my grandmother frantically.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sure."

"Markus, I want you and Xander to go and help your father. He's back in Haiti."

"Mom, I don't think that's necessary."

"Markus Xion Callaway, Jr.! You may be one hundred and seventy five years old, but I am still your mother!" I had never seen my grandmother this assertive. She was normally so giddy, but today she was anything but sweet and nice. My father quickly grabbed Xander and shimmered out. "Xaiena, I need you to place your hands in mine. I want you to focus on letting me see what you saw."

"I can try," I said as she sat down in front of me and placed her hands against mine. I could feel the vision begin to take over and I was seeing everything all over again. Finally, the vision left and I was looking at my grandmother once again. I could tell that she was troubled by it as well as she wiped the flood of tears from her eyes.

"How long have you been having visions like these? Please be honest."

"About six months now." I said, not wanting to look her in the eyes, "I thought that everything was going to be okay since my visions are never really that accurate."

"Xaiena, you take after me. Your visions are unfortunately correct ninety-five percent of the time," she said. I couldn't the one time I needed to be wrong, I was right. I was going to die, taking Xander with me.

"Jaid, what did you see?" asked my mother. "Is everything going to be okay or is he really coming back?"

My grandmother never said a word, she just lowered her head. My mother looked at me and she began to cry just like she knew all along that this was going to happen. My father and Xander came back as my mother and grandmother were hugging me.

"It's not true!" yelled my father startling the three of us, "He can't have them! I won't allow him to kill my children."

"It's not whether you allow it, Markus. He wants the strongest Callaway and only the strongest can defeat him."

"If he wants the strongest Callaway, he can have me," he growled, "But he will not take my children!"

"I'm sick of this!" I screamed shaking the walls of the house, "If there's one thing that I know about my visions is that there is a way to change the future."

"Xaiena is right, there maybe a way to change this vision." said my grandmother, "I'm going home to talk to your father. He maybe able to find out something in the Underworld."

"I'll go." said my father.

"No you won't. The last time your father went there, was an army searching for you. Jaiku has them believing that you were a traitor to your kind by marrying Linda. If he gets to you, it will be too easy for him to find them. The best place for you to be, is here, protecting your family," said my grandmother as she shimmered out.

I looked at the clock, it was six-thirty in the morning. It seemed useless to try and get back to sleep with all this going on. I decided the best way to get this off my mind was to take a long hot bath before heading to school. I ran the hot water in the tub and poured in my favorite bubble bath, Raspberry Vanilla. I soaked in the tub for a good thirty minutes, clearing my head and focusing on today rather than the future. I got dressed and headed downstairs and found my parents talking with Xander.

"It's good that you're here Xai, we need to talk." said my father. "We know that you were supposed to spend the night at Bella's, but we would feel better if you canceled, just this once."

"Why? I understand that you are concerned about Jaiku, but I'm not going to put my life on hold."

"We understand that dear," said my mother "but we just want you to be safe."

"I know mom but instead of me canceling, how about we just stay here tonight. I haven't spent any real time with Bella and this weekend was perfect. If anything were to happen, the safest place for me, for all of us, would be to stay here."

"Okay, we will allow you to stay here with Bella." said my father, "just be careful."

"I promise, I will be," I said as I hugged him tight. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too."

"Okay, Xai. We need to leave soon," said Xander as he walked out to the garage, "I have an English exam this morning."

"Well, I'm ready." I said as I ran behind him grabbing my amulet and backpack on my way out the door.

On the way to school I noticed how sunny it was and I knew that Emmett wasn't going to be at school, which also meant that neither was Jasper. Emmett told me how Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme always took them on family trips when the weather was sunny like this.

Emmett was my best friend at school; I even got along with his brothers and sisters. Edward was nice, he seemed a little out of it at times but who doesn't when you're with Bella for long periods of time. Rosalie a little too conceited for me but she was okay, sometimes. Alice was well Alice, she was always super nice, whenever she saw me; she even tried to get me to talk to Jasper. I happily obliged, thinking that maybe we could just squash this whole big battle we've been having for three months but once again it almost ended in me phasing and wanting to rip Jasper's throat out. As Xander pulled into his usual parking spot, I noticed Bella's truck in the parking lot. I quickly got out and headed out towards the picnic tables to see if she wouldn't mind spending the weekend at my house.

"Hey, Bella." I said as I pulled the book out of her hands, "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I haven't spent time with you since we were little." she laughed. "Now all we need are Xander and Jacob to play pranks on."

"True, true." I laughed, "I have a problem though, I'm kinda grounded. If that's what you wanna call it."

"So, no sleep over?"

"Well, you can spend the night at my house but I can't go to your house," I said smiling.

"Okay, well I will tell Charlie that I'll be at your house. I'm sure he won't mind seeing as he and your dad are like best friends," she said, "But I don't know where you live."

"Well, I can go home with you to get your stuff." I said as I heard the bell ring. "I gotta go, see you in Gym."

I got through my day of classes with ease, Gym was even good. We didn't have to do much today, just run around the track a couple of times and we were done. I walked to the truck with Bella and headed to her house. Bella grabbed her overnight bag and wrote a note for Charlie, telling him that she was going to be at my house that night and to let him know that there were leftovers in the fridge. Bella decided to let me drive home, instead of me giving her directions. Within a few minutes we arrived at my house, I opened the door and everyone was home.

"Hello, Bella. It's so good to see you." said my mom as she hugged her, "I haven't seen you since you were little."

"I know it's been so long. I really am glad I get to stay this weekend."

"Okay, well, I'm going to show Bella to my room." I said as I grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her up to my room. "Okay, well, this is it."

"How did I know that it was going to be black and purple!?" she laughed.

"Well, they are my favorite colors." I giggled, "Okay, I'm going to get the air mattress and you can have my bed."

"No, I can take the air mattress. It's no problem."

"Okay, since we're going to be up all night. I raided my brother's movie collection and I have the ultimate scary movie marathon prepared."

"What do you have?"

"Well, I have _Saw, The Grudge, One Missed Call, Jeepers Creepers, and Carrie." _I said as I pulled them out of the box.

"Whoa, you think we have enough movies?"

"Yeah, we have enough. I can't wait to start watching these, right after I take my shower." I said as I grabbed my things for a shower and headed to the bathroom. I quickly removed my amulet, took my shower and Bella did the same. While Bella was in the shower, I quickly brushed my hair, pulling it into a messy bun. By the time Bella got out of the shower, my Dad had come upstairs with a couple of pizzas and sodas for us.

"Okay, time to begin this scare fest," I said as I bit into my pizza, "Let's start with _The Grudge_."

Bella and I climbed into my bed and waited for the movie to begin. _The Grudge_ didn't seem that scary to me when Xander described it to me, but I had a feeling that he was leaving something out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella had her face shoved into her pillow. I thought the worst part was over but just as soon as Bella and I relaxed, that little boy came out of nowhere and started meowing.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Bella as she grabbed my arm, sending that all too familiar spark through my body.

"_Edward, if anything were to happen to you-" said Bella with tears in her eyes._

"_Nothing will happen to me, Bella. I will find him. You are my life now." he said as he kissed her._

When the vision released me, I noticed that the movie was off and that Bella was standing by the door. She looked like she was in shock but she quickly regained the color in her face as she sat down on the bed.

"Xaiena? What just happened? Your eyes started glowing."

"I don't think you'd believe me, even if I could tell you." I said as I got up and looked out of the window, "You should probably go home."

"No, I want to know what's going on. You're my best friend, you can tell me anything," she said as she touched my arm again, sparking another vision.

"_You'd do anything to protect him, anything for love." laughed the woman beside Jaiku, "How weak?"_

"_It's not a weakness to fight for your love, its strength." I said as I phased. I conjured an athame and threw it, hitting Jaiku in the chest. The woman then appeared in front of me grabbing me by the throat and squeezed. I could feel my bones breaking as she laughed._

"_You were always destined to be weak, the moment your father chose, that bitch over me." she sneered as she threw me into the wall of the cave._

As the vision let go of me, I could hear Bella screaming as I flew out of the window. I was lying in the backyard, with Xander hovering over me, when I finally woke up.

"Xaiena," said Xander as he hugged me, "I was beginning to think that we lost you. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Okay, I promise. Just let me breathe," I said as I sat up, "What happened?"

"You had an astral premonition." said my mother, "It's where you astral project yourself into your future self."

"Why didn't you wear your amulet?" asked my father.

"I forgot to put it back on after my shower; I don't wear it at home." I said as he helped me up and inside, "Where's Bella?"

"Right here," she said as she stood in the back door, "Are you sure you're okay? Your mom said that you would be fine once Xander healed you, but I just want to make sure."

"I'm fine, really I am." I said as I walked to my room, "So I take it you know my big dark secret?"

"All your father said was that you were a hybrid. I still don't know what that is."

"Well," I said as I put on my amulet, "I'm a phoenix witch and demon hybrid."

"So, you're not human?" she asked as her face got a little paler than usual.

"I'm part human because I am a phoenix witch, an immortal human/witch hybrid."

"Okay so you're half phoenix witch and half demon. If your an immortal human how did you age all these years?"

"I can still age right now, I haven't been inaugurated yet. Once I'm inaugurated, I won't age anymore."

"Wait?! What do you mean by inaugurated?" she asked as she climbed on the bed.

"My dad is King of the Demons in the Underworld which makes me a princess."

"Wow! Best friend of a princess," she smiled, "Seems kind of cool, once I get past the whole demon thing."

"So, you aren't afraid of me?" I yawned.

"No, not the slightest bit. I think I've been in more danger than spending the night with a demon," she said as she turned out the lights.


End file.
